


Will You stay and Keep Me Warm?

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Episode: s01e07 He Deserved to Die, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sokka needs his husband I'm sorry, Zuko isn't allowed to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sokka promised himself that he would never say goodbye to Zuko without a kiss. He never thought he would do otherwise.(or, the one time Sokka wasn't able to fulfill his promise but he doesn't have too.)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Will You stay and Keep Me Warm?

Sokka woke up to find his bed empty. He immediately started to panic, as there had been an assassination attempt only a few days ago that Zuko had barely survived. He was about to burst out of the room to find the nearest guards until he saw the note on his bedside table.

_Went out to the turtleduck pond. You can join me later when you finally wake up in 4 hours._  
_xoxo_

Sokka scoffed in his head. He does _not_ wake up that early. Mornings are for sleep.

Sokka walked out to the turtleduck pond, excited to see his fiancée. When he finally made his way outside to the pond, he was granted with the sight of Zuko feeding some of the turtleducks. Zuko heard him approach and lifted his head. He smiled at Sokka in greeting and got up to meet him.

"Hey", Zuko said softly. "I hoped I didn't wake you up."

"You didn't. It would take a lot more than you doing your stupid 'rising with the sun' ritual thing to wake me up," Sokka replied with a smirk.

"It's not stupid-,"

Sokka cut off Zuko with a kiss. It was amazing, after nearly being together for 5 years, that that was all he had to do to get Zuko to not start rambling about his chi or whatever made him wake up at a spirits forsaken hour.

Sokka always loved how Zuko looked in these moments. It was like the stress had melted off his shoulders and the heavy bags under his eyes from too many sleepless nights disappeared. It was one of the reasons he vowed to always greet and depart his husband with a kiss. Unless you're Zuko, who would just say that Sokka is too clingy, which he is not, thank you very much.

To Sokka's disdain, they were interrupted by the sound of someone walking up to them. Why did someone always need his fiancée for stupid firelordy stuff? What would it take for him to get more than a few hours of alone time with Zuko?

"Sokka!" Aang shouted, as he ran up and hugged the life out of him. Even after everything, Sokka thought, Aang still had all the love in the world to give.

"Sokka" Katara said, as she walked up to him. "What are you doing?"

Sokka looked sadly at the space where Zuko was just a few moments earlier, now occupied by Momo (where had he come from?) and Aang trying to stop Momo from stealing a piece of fruit from one of the turtleducks.

"Oh," Katara said sadly. "How are you doing?"

"I've been doing okay," Sokka replied. "Did you guys bring the healers?"

He knew by the look on her face that Katara had seen right through his lie and looked away from her. But how could he be okay when everything had happened just 10 minutes ago?

"Yeah," Katara said. "I'm so sorry Sokka. No one told us until we were outside the gates. Is anyone with him?"

"Toph and Suki are with him right now. They got here a few hours ago," Sokka replied.

"What do we do with Ahnah and Kira now?" Katara asked. "Do you think they can stay here for a few days?"

"They can stay here. I'll apologize for bringing them here for nothing." Sokka looked away to see two women in water tribe clothes disembarking form Appa. If only they had gotten here earlier.

"Sokka... I need you to be honest with me. Have ou been taking care of yourself?"

He turned back to face Katara and said, "I'm really trying Katara, but it's just so hard. Life is so empty without him. I'm missing a part of me when I don't see him every day. I want to see him again just one more time."

She glanced at him sadly and looked away again.  
"I know. I wasn't expecting you to be able to move on that quickly."

"Yeah. Me neither."

"Sokka, I promise it will get easier. You have Aang and me and Toph and Suki and dad and so many other people who love you. We can all heal together."

Sokka sighed. Leave it to Katara to be the optimist even when Zuko was... No. He couldn't even think it. He was still numb.

"But what if I don't get better?" He asked. "I don't know what I'm going to d-"

Sokka was interrupted by the quick pattering sound of someone running up to them. He reached for a weapon until he realized he forgot one. He turned around to see who it was, happy that if it was another assassin, he could be with Zuko again.

"Sokka! Katara! Aang! Come over here right fucking now!"

"Suki! Are you okay? Did Toph get hurt!?" Aang and Katara screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW! TOPH JUST FUCKING FELT ZUKO'S HEARTBEAT AND I AM LITERALL GOING TO KILL SOMEONE IF THEY DO NOT GET THERE ASS IN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" 

Sokka was in a daze. He got lost after Suki said "Zuko's heartbeat". 

But no. It couldn't be true. He had _felt_ Zuko's hand go limp in his own.

But what if...

No. He couldn't hope. That would just make it worse. Toph probably just felt the heartbeat of a servant or something. There _had_ to be an explanation for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic! I hope it was okay, as English is not my best subject. Feeel free to leave comments, they literally make my year.


End file.
